Zenki/Ingame/BR
= Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden = This ingame subpage features various content related to Zenki's ingame incarnation from Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden and his abilities. Feel free to return to the Zenki's ingame page if you want to check out his other ingame appearances. Chibi Zenki Chibi Zenki first appears in Stage 1-1 where he is summoned by Chiaki. After that, he is send out to retrieve the Bracelet of Protection which was stolen by a black bird. Zenki will immediately remark that he won't follow Chiaki's orders, but after that the player takes control of Zenki, they actually have to follow Chiaki's order. To do so, Zenki has to proceed through this section of Stage 1 as well as the following section 1-2, where he will find the Bracelet of Protection. Chibi Zenki is able to walk to the left or right. He can also crouch, jump, take backsteps, dash forward, as well as double jump. The backstep and double jump both allow Chibi Zenki to avoid enemy attacks and projectiles. He is invincible both at the start of his backstep and for the full length of his double jump. Of cause, he isn't limited to avoiding foes and their attacks. Chibi Zenki can punch his foes while standing or crouching. He is also able to use a Bruce Lee-style kick while jumping or double jumping. Yet the player has to be careful when playing as Chibi Zenki, as his small health bar will go down quickly if he takes to many blows. Chibi Zenki also has no elemental attacks and his punches and kicks will deal very low anmounts of damage, forcing the player to play him in a strategic manner to succeed. Chibi Zenki has no element in this game and thus no elemental resistances or weaknesses. The same goes for his Demon God form. Chibi Zenki's character Chibi Zenki's character in this game is rather humorous, yet the game perfectly catches Chiaki's and Zenki's relationship from the beginning of the series. Unlike his manga and anime counterparts, he also seems to quickly learn that he can't mess with Chiaki, but this only accounts for his Chibi form. Demon God Zenki Demon God Zenki first appears in the Vajura-On-Ark cutscene after Stage 1-2 and has his actual, playable debut in Stage 1-3. Demon God Zenki not only possesses all of Chibi Zenki's abilities, but also has elemental moves which are unavailable to his Chibi form. His elemental moves are the following ones: * Gurenge (Crimson Lotus Attack) ** Zenki punches his foes with his burning fists. Gurenge an attack which can only be used while standing in place, making Zenki a sitting duck to projectile attacks. Despite this disadvantage, it is quite effective in interrupting leaping or charging enemies. ** In the Dynamic Designs version, this attack is called Crimson Attack * Reppuu ryu (Gale Dragon) ** Zenki kneels down and raises a gust from the ground with his fist while getting up. Just like Gurenge, "Reppuu ryu" can only be used while standing in place. Despite this, "Reppuu ryu" has proved quite effective against a majority of aerial and fire elemental enemies. Also keep in mind that the gust will keep rising for awhile, hitting aerial enemies way up in the sky which can't be hurt otherwise, with Rudra being the only other exception to this rule. * Raigeka (Crushing Thunder) ** This attack has Zenki charge up electricity in his fist before unleashing a strong punch with said fist, unleashing the electrical charge upon the enemy. Because of its long charging time, Raigeka has to be used wisely and almost forces the player to memorize the enemies' patterns. ** In the Dynamic Designs version, this attack is called Thunder Smash * Kongo hikari ma yabu (Light of Vajura, Destroy the Evil Spirits) ** Zenki performs this move by extending one of his Diamond Horns from his elbow and charging at his foe with great speed. This attack makes Zenki very mobile, but the player can't interrupt Zenki's "Kongo hikari ma yabu" once he starts moving, as it causes him to keep charging for quite a distance. This attack is especially useful to stunlock enemies or to perform a preemptive strike on them. Just be careful with quicker melee enemies, as they might instantly attempt to counter Zenki after being hit, given him very little time to avoid their counterattack. ** In the Dynamic Designs version, this attack is called Vajura Beam Exorcism * Kongo hikari raikou kiba (Light of Vajura, Lightning Fang) ** "Kongo hikari raikou kiba" starts out like Raigeka, leaving Zenki very vulvernable while charging. "Kongo hikari raikou kiba" is only really useful against opponents in the distance, as it can oneshot some regular enemies but is fairly useless against most mini bosses and bosses. ** In the Dynamic Designs version, this attack is called Vajura Lightning Fang * ''Rudra (Thunder)'' ** The information on Zenki's strongest move can be read in the corresponding section of this article's '''Rudra and Zenki's strength'-tabber.'' Despite his way larger health bar, the player still has to master Zenki's new moves and remember that Chibi Zenki can't use them, as they will be forced to play as Chibi Zenki from time to time. Despite his strong and sturdy appearance, Demon God Zenki has to fight some stronger and very dangerous foes, which might be very hazardous to his health if the player plays too recklessly. Demon God Zenki's character Just like in the manga and anime, Zenki seems to be full of his ego of being the strongest Kishin, when he is turned into his true form. This causes him to forget that messing with Chiaki is a stupid idea and has him tring to kill her after he defeats the mini boss in Stage 2-2. He later treats Chiaki slightly better, but keeps his huge ego intact. Category:Zenki's Ingame Subpages Category:Current